Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine blade assemblies to these high temperatures. As a result, turbine blades must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. In addition, turbine blades often contain cooling systems for prolonging the life of the blades and reducing the likelihood of failure as a result of excessive temperatures.
Typically, turbine blades are formed from a root portion having a platform at one end and an elongated portion forming a blade that extends outwardly from the platform coupled to the root portion. The blade is ordinarily composed of a tip opposite the root section, a leading edge, and a trailing edge. The inner aspects of most turbine blades typically contain an intricate maze of cooling channels forming a cooling system. The cooling channels in a blade receive air from the compressor of the turbine engine and pass the air through the blade. The cooling channels often include multiple flow paths that are designed to maintain all aspects of the turbine blade at a relatively uniform temperature. However, centrifugal forces and air flow at boundary layers often prevent some areas of the turbine blade from being adequately cooled, which results in the formation of localized hot spots. Localized hot spots, depending on their location, can reduce the useful life of a turbine blade and can damage a turbine blade to an extent necessitating replacement of the blade.
Typically, the trailing edge of turbine airfoils develop hot spots. Trailing edges are thus often designed to be thin and include cooling channels that exhaust cooling cooling fluids from the pressure side of the trailing edge. This design minimizes the trailing edge thickness but creates shear mixing between the cooling air and the mainstream flow as the cooling air exits from the pressure side. The shear mixing of the cooling fluids with the mainstream flow reduces the cooling effectiveness of the trailing edge overhang and thus, induces over temperature at the airfoil trailing edge suction side location. Frequently, the hot spot developed in the trailing edge becomes the life limiting location for the entire airfoil. Thus, a need exists for a cooling system capable of providing sufficient cooling to trailing edge of turbine airfoils.